Bajo la lluvia
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Un fenómeno natural puede desatar un romántico encuentro y una situación inevitable. Seiya & Saori. Sólo para mayores de 18 años.


UNDER THE RAIN

BAJO LA LLUVIA

Por Saori-Luna

Saori observaba como las gotas seguían y seguían cayendo sin intenciones de detenerse. El clima realmente era impredecible en las montañas. Al menos había pensado en traer una manta consigo cuando salió esa tarde a cabalgar.

Las vacaciones en las montañas estaban siendo de gran ayuda para todos; la desolada Orden de Athena, o más bien, lo que quedaba de ella se relajaba con el cambio de clima, lejos de la soleada Grecia, y tratando de convivir algunos días como personas "normales".

Para ella habían sido días de estrés, tratando de evitar peleas entre unos y otros, levantando ánimos, y además... conviviendo con él. Pero ese día Saori había llegado a su límite; después de detener otra discusión entre Shaina y Miho (a que no saben por quién), había decidido salir a cabalgar, y alejarse de todo ese caos.

Lo consideraba verdaderamente injusto… a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ella ni siquiera podía mostrarse celosa ante los demás, no podía competir realmente con Miho y Shaina, incluso a pesar de que estaba segura que ella ganaría, o no?

Porque Seiya la amaba… se lo había dicho en el Hades, y se lo había demostrado en esa última batalla contra Zeus. Y ella lo amaba a él.

Pero todo era inútil. Al volver a Grecia, Seiya se había distanciado de ella como si huyera de la peste.

La joven princesa suspiró por quinta vez en lo que llevaba en esa pequeña cueva mientras se sentaba sobre la manta. El lugar al menos la resguardaba de la tormenta, y su caballo ya había encontrado un sitio para acostarse, y sólo relinchaba ocasionalmente.

Acaso esa declaración había sido sólo fruto del momento? Esa era la única razón que se le ocurría para el extraño cambio de Pegaso. Pero su corazón enamorado se negaba a aceptarlo, y su instinto le indicaba que algo más había pasado… pero qué? No puedes decirle a alguien que lo amas y después pretender que no ha pasado nada, cierto?

El sonido de la lluvia era relajante, y ella estaba realmente cansada. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y ella había estado a la cabeza de todo… pero ahora, simplemente necesitaba un tiempo fuera. Así, sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormida.

Afuera el agua seguía cayendo, los rayos surcaban velozmente el firmamento, y los pequeños animales se estremecían con el sonido de los truenos, pero nada de esto molestaba a la reencarnación de Athena.

Su sueño era tan profundo que no se dio cuenta cuando una silueta apareció en la entrada de la cueva. La figura comenzó a acercársele, gotas de agua cayendo de su cuerpo… entonces un relámpago permitió observar su rostro.

Seiya respiró aliviado cuando la vio durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la cueva. Se había comenzado a preocupar cuando la vio salir cabalgando a toda prisa, estaba ya preocupado cuando le contaron la última de las peleas entre Shaina y Miho, pero se había angustiado cuando la lluvia se había convertido en tormenta.

Por primera vez en una hora el joven se sentía tranquilo. Ella estaba bien, a salvo, y como corolario dormida como un ángel. Y la tenía cerca… a diferencia de los últimos meses.

Había sido más difícil de lo que había pensado mantenerse alejado de ella… mantenerse neutro mientras veía como se esforzaba por restaurar el orden… hacerse el indiferente cuando sus ojos cansados le buscaban… y resistir las ganas de ir a abrazarla y besarla hasta el cansancio.

Probablemente Saori había llegado a creer que no la quería… no podía culparla, eso era lo que él había querido que creyera, pero ahora que todo estaba en orden y que tenía que enfrentarse a las interminables peleas entre Miho y Shaina lo único que él quería era estar con su princesa, a ver si las otras dos captaban que él no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas.

En ese momento la joven se movió, haciendo que mechones de cabello cayeran sobre su rostro. Seiya sonrió, apartándoselos cuidadosamente y sintiendo la suavidad de su rostro… sin embargo, tal vez no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso, porque al instante una mirada azul se clavó en él.

Saori tembló levemente cuando las miradas se encontraron, sintiendo la intensidad del tacto de esos dedos que se habían quedado congelados en su mejilla.

-Seiya, qué haces aquí?

El primer instinto del caballero fue el de retirarse y mantenerse a una prudente distancia de ella, sin embargo, terminó sentándose a su lado y respondiéndole de forma completamente honesta:

-Me tenías preocupado.

Saori abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se incorporaba para quedar frente a él. Seiya simplemente la miraba, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules y pensando en qué le diría a continuación.

Pero no estaba preparado para que ella se abalanzara en sus brazos, casi tumbándolo al piso.

-Saori?

-Eres un tonto- le dijo ella entre lágrimas- pensé que ya no te importaba.

-Lo siento princesa- dijo, estrechando aún más el abrazo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Saori se separó un poco, quedando sus rostros frente a frente. Hubo un instante de duda justo antes de que los labios se juntaran.

Un rayo cayó justo frente a la cueva y segundos después el trueno resonó en sus paredes. Los cuerpos se acercaron ansiosos fundiéndose en un estrecho abrazo mientras las lenguas continuaban explorándose mutuamente.

Saori se hallaba extasiada, ese beso había generado sensaciones que creía inexistentes en ella, y sentía como si hubiera despertado de un largo letargo. Seiya por su parte no se sentía muy diferente y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, logrando que un suspiro saliera de sus labios.

La joven respondió a las caricias mordiendo los labios de su caballero, mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cabello y sus cuerpos se unían aún más.

-Estuviste caminando bajo la lluvia? Estás frío y tienes la ropa empapada.

-Era eso o quedarme en casa afanado por no saber cómo estabas y no todos contamos con una manta que nos abrigue- respondió él.

Saori lo haló hacia ella, haciendo que ambos quedaran sobre la manta.

-Mejor?-preguntó ella

-No lo creo… - contestó Seiya, tomándola de la cintura y girando - tú seguías estando sobre la manta – dijo, al ver la mirada asombrada de ella y acercándose para besarla de nuevo.

Saori sonrió respondiendo el beso y disfrutando al sentir sus manos sobre su cintura. Pronto las manos comenzaron a ascender para despojarla de su chaqueta y el beso cesó por un momento para permitir que la camiseta del Pegaso desapareciera también.

-No es justo, tú tienes más ropa que yo- decía Seiya, provocando la risa de la princesa, al mismo tiempo que el rosado se asomaba a sus mejillas – estás segura de esto Saori?

La joven lo miró, sus ojos entrecerrándose por un momento, mientras la decisión brillaba en ellos, y un nuevo beso acababa con toda duda.

Poco a poco el resto de la ropa fue desapareciendo y la piel comenzó a unirse, mientras los labios de ambos comenzaban a probar el resto de sus cuerpos y estos se unían íntimamente; afuera seguía lloviendo, pero eso ya no importaba en lo más mínimo, sólo ayudaba a hacer el momento aún más especial.

Finalmente el agua comenzó a cesar, al mismo tiempo que los cuerpos comenzaban a descansar y la respiración se regularizaba. Saori descansaba tranquilamente sobre el pecho de Seiya, mientras este le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello.

-Te amo mi princesa.

-Y yo a ti mi caballero.

La tormenta había ya cesado y el sol resplandeciente parecía sonreírle a la feliz pareja.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: POR FIN ACABÉ! ! ! la primera página de esta historia la hice hace un año o más, ya ni recuerdo, pero entonces no tenía mucha inspiración al respecto. Hoy revisando mis fics sin terminar la retomé, y llevo varias horas haciéndola, la inspiración fue y volvió varias veces y quise en muchas ocasiones dejarlo así… el tiempo pasaba y yo no sentía que avanzaba, y lo peor es que no quedó muy largo… pero en fin, me gustó mucho y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Un saludo especial para Gaaruto-pollito, quien hoy descubrió que su amiga Saori también es "hentai". Ah y como siempre, los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Ja ne!!


End file.
